Ride or Die
by SiriuslySirius99
Summary: Mainly Flashbacks. Letty Death scene. Read to find out more. Discaimer is on my profile.


Letty POV~

I watched in the rear view mirror as Fenix gained on my- well Dom's- car. I had no time to look at the road then back at Fenix. Before I knew it, I was flipping. I closed my eyes and struggled to get on my feet. I opened my eyes and watched as Fenix walked over to me, a small smirk came upon his face. I wanted so desperatly to punch that pretty boy face of his. He lifted his gun and pointed it at my heart. I closed my eyes as I heard him pull the trigger. Everything that I have done in the last 3 years flashed across my eyes.

_~Letty, Jesse and Mia: age 18, Dom and Vince: age 22, Leon: age 21~_

_I watched from my car as Dom started getting a little too close to the sluts he calls 'friends'. I got out of my Nissan Silvia S14 and walked past Vince and Jesse. Dom kept flirting with the girls as if I wasn't standing right in front of him. I coughed and Dom's eyes widened as I glared at the girls beside him._

_"I smell," I sniffed "skanks. Why don't you girls pack it up before I leave tread marks on your face." I snarled. They nodded and scurried off to God knows where. Dom looked at me disbelievingly._

_"Letty, I was just talking to the-" he started._

_"Yeah, whatever." I said coldly as I walked past him._

It didn't take me long to forgive him. Dom could talk his way out of anything, well anything besides jail and prison. I thought about our last words to eachother.

_I was sitting on a rock, gazing at the ocean._

_"There she is" I heard that voice that I loved oh so much. I looked towards Dom and watched as he sat down beside me. I broke my gaze with him and looked back towards the ocean as I laid my head against his shoulder._

_"I hear Rio is nice this time of year" I said, trying to make conversation._

_"The cops are getting hungrier." he said, completely ignoring what I said. I smirked as I looked up at him._

_"Then I guess were doing our job." Panic flashed across Dom's face before his face was void of emotion._

_"I'm a walking target," I just stared at him, not comprehending what he was saying, "I don't want you around when the catch up to me." I suddenly understood what he was trying to say, and I definatley didn't like it. I lifted my head off his shoulder and glared up at him._

_"'Ride or Die,' remember? Dom, how long have we been doing this? Huh? And now all of a sudden, out of nowhere, its to dangerous? Come on." I grabbed the sides of his face, forcing him to look into my eyes. "We'll figure it out! We always do!"_

_He looked at me unsurely, thinking about what I just said. Out of nowhere he started kissing me. It wasn't a gentle loving kiss, it was a passionate, lust-filled kiss. I kissed him back as I realised that this will probably be the last time we ever see each other._

That was the last time I talked to him. It has been two months since that night. That night was probably the best and worst night of my life. I thought back to the day that I called the buster to clear Dom's name.

_Doesn't this idiot know how to pick up a phone?_

_"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered._

_'''Bout time you picked up your god damn phone!" I growled._

_"Letty?" his voice sounded wide awake now. I smirked._

_"Who else would be calling you? Dom and Mia sure ain't." I laughed._

_"Good point... why the hell are you calling me at three thirty in the morning?" he asked. I immediatley turned serious._

_"I need your help to clear Dom's name." I heard him sigh._

_"How about I scratch your back and you scratch mine?" I smirked once again._

_"I don't think Dom and Mia will like that..." I said. I heard him laugh._

_"Not like that you idiot!" _

_"Yeah, okay, whatever. What do __**you **__need?" I asked eagerly._

_"I gotta job for you. I need you to go under cover to track down a man named Arturo Braga." he said quickly. Before he even told me what the job was, I knew I was going to do whatever it took._

_"I'm in." Brian seemed surprised by my answer._

_"Really?"_

_"If it gets Dom and the rest of the team free, of course I will do it. I am tired of all of us always looking over our shoulders, scared if the cops will find us. This is the second time Dom left me because he thought it was to dangerous to be around him." I said honestly. _

_"Okay. I want you to go to LAPD first thing tomorrow morning. Tell them I sent you, then they will give you an address and thats where my office is. Call me when you get to LAPD." As he was saying this I was writing everything he told me onto a peice of paper._

_"Alright B, but can NOT tell Mia about this! She'll flip out and call Dom."_

_"Call? He's not there with you?" I struggled to hold back my tears._

_"He left me about a month ago with a note." I heard him gasp._

_"What did the note say?"_

_"A bunch of bullshit about how he loves me too much to put me in danger." I said angrily, the tears fell down my face in harsh streams._

_"Damn Let. Well hopefully this will help get him back, ok?" That one sentence put a small smile on my face._

_"Thanks Brian."_

_"No problem, Let. You know I owe you, now if you'll excuse me I am going back to sleep." he yawned. I laughed._

_"Good night, Brian. I'll see you tomorrow."_

That was about a month ago. Since then I got into Braga's inner circle but then Fenix caught me talking to Brian about FBI stuff and now he was dead set on killing me. I didn't have any more time to think as I felt the bullet pierce my skin.

~**20 MINUTES LATER~**

~Letty's POV~

Ow. So apparently the dumbass didn't know how to aim. The bullet just barely grazed my shoulder blade. I pulled myself out of the burning car and struggled to stand up. It amazed me that I hadn't died on impact. I pulled out my phone ad called the only person that could help me right now.


End file.
